Bastards Will Forever Be Bastards
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a compromising situation involving a metal chair, restraints, and a lot of teasing. But he's not complaining - especially after knowing what Sasuke has in store for him. SasuNaru, Yaoi, PWP, Lemon oneshot, M Rated.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **Naruto finds himself in a compromising situation involving a metal chair, restraints, and a lot of teasing. But he's not complaining - especially after knowing what Sasuke has in store for him. Yaoi, PWP, lemon oneshot.

**Warning: **Yaoi (male x male), EXPLICIT and graphic smut, swearing, sexual intercourse, mature and adult content; not for underage viewers. Please, _please, _do not read this if you are underage.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be on FF now, would I? Well...actually I would...but that's not relevant!

**Comments: **Okay, before you read, here's some important information. This is one of the most explicit oneshots I've written. Please don't flame me for un-originality, I didn't upload to be original, just for fun. And most importantly, don't read this unless you are of suitable age. Not that I am...Anyways! Enough of me ranting, I hope this is of sufficient standards xD be warned though, it involves Naruto being tied up. That's a giveaway.

Thanks for reading; I can't express my thanks in words, to tell the truth.

* * *

**Bastards Will Forever Be Bastards**

When a Teme Becomes a Pervert

* * *

Silence woke Naruto from his sleep; it was just too quiet. It took his brain a few minutes to register that he wasn't in bed. No, in fact, he was in an uncomfortable sitting position, the feel of cold metal beneath his skin.

_What. __The. __Fuck?_

Shifting in place, bleary blue eyes focused on the scene around him. He was naked by the looks of it, seated at a metal chair, in a dimly lit room with no one else beside him. At first, he was sure he'd been kidnapped by rapists who'd knocked him out and fucked him while unconscious, but his perfectly healthy ass said otherwise.

Then he heard a low, seductive voice.

"Naruto."

It was like a purr, a tongue rolling out his name in an almost inaudible whisper. The shadowed figure took a step forward, Naruto seeing that the man was pale, slender and tall. His skin was unblemished and he had perfect curves; a body to die for. As his mysterious captor took another step, the blond could see his smirk, veiled in darkness.

"I've waited for you."

Blue eyes widened as Naruto could see the man emerge in the darkness, onyx eyes locking with his, raven hair framing his face, chest revealed from his unbuttoned shirt; pants unzipped sensually.

"S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here? Fuck that, what am _I_ doing here?!"

The raven narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, "Don't talk." Inching closer, he rolled his hips as he moved towards the naked dobe. "I make the rules here."

Naruto's mouth pursed shut, but he didn't stop his struggling against the restraints. Sasuke licked his bottom lip, running fingers along the other's thigh. _Oh_, how he wanted to touch. But he wouldn't – he'd let the other suffer.

"Make a sound, and I'll stop. Stay silent, and I'll continue. Got it?"

Naruto contemplated on what to do, but his mouth was promptly filled as the other's tongue shoved inside, velvety lips parted and breathing heavily as they kissed. Deciding to just let it happen, Naruto returned the kiss, actively participating in every movement.

Liking the reaction, pale fingers ran along tanned skin, flicking a pert nipple. The other gasped, moaning as Sasuke drew away, a string of saliva connecting the tips of their tongues; when Naruto groaned in anticipation, Sasuke's mouth upturned alluringly as he lowered himself between sun-kissed thighs. "What do you want?"

"Bastard…hurry a-asshole!"

"I don't know what you want, so I can't give it to you." The raven looked up innocently, fingers tracing the head of the other's cock as pre-cum leaked from his slit, pulling at it and watching it spring back up repeatedly.

"F-fuck I want…you to suck me."

"No 'please', usuratonkachi?"

"Please…please touch me." Seeing the other tormented like this turned Sasuke on so badly. Smirking, he lowered his face further, his mouth hovering around the other's dick. "All you had to do was ask. But don't thrust, or I'll stop." Nodding furiously, Naruto spread his legs as Sasuke's lips wrapped around the head of his pulsing erection, licking the leaking slit.

Moaning, he resisted the urge to buck and writhe as those lips slid around his manhood, swallowing skilfully around his engorged, pulsing length and caressing, stroking every sensitive spot.

It took all Sasuke had to keep his self-control in check. Even though he was teasing Naruto, it made him suffer too, and his dick was aching painfully, yet pleasurably. "Well done, usuratonkachi." Removing his mouth from the hard, warm flesh, he licked his lips once again.

Standing up, the ravenremoved his shirt painfully slowly, lowering the zipper of his jeans further down his crotch with two fingers, his other hand tracing down his neck and over his chest, but he didn't go any further. Dipping his hands down the waistband of his boxers, he rubbed his groin, making a show out of every stroke, his bulge becoming more and more evident.

_God, stop-f-fuck this is too much. He's so sexy like that, I can't take it. Oh Kami… _Naruto's legs subconsciously opened and closed as he rubbed his thighs against his crotch, begging for release. But Sasuke wouldn't let him have it.

"What is it that you want, Naruto?"

"Please…touch me. I want it, I _need _it!"

Sasuke's self control was slipping away by the minute, and he was having difficulty concentrating as Naruto moved so sexually in his restraints.

Letting his clothing drop to the floor, he leisurely headed over to the other, hand sliding up his abdomen and around his naval, before he placed one leg on the chair, cock twitching. "Suck." Naruto complied, engulfing that heated flesh in his wet cavern, enveloping and compressing him as Sasuke fisted golden locks.

_Shit, I can't hold out. He's just so hot, it's unbearable. _The raven burned with need, ebony-onyx eyes pooling with lust as he thrust into that mouth, pushing his cock as far down the other's throat as it would go. Moaning the other's name, he pulled his hard flesh out, before running a tongue over the seam of Naruto's mouth and kissing him passionately, the taste of salty pre-cum overtaking their senses.

Pleasurably grinding their hard crotches together, he rubbed against the blond, feeling every inch of that tanned skin. Pale fingers squeezed their cocks together, Sasuke holding them both with one hand. With his other hand, he thumbed their tips. Shoving a digit into the other's mouth, he probed the blond's entrance and parted his ass cheeks. And then, scissoring inside, he place another finger and another, but stopped, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be torturing his boyfriend.

Licking the other's pulse and biting, the raven sucked hard on his boyfriend's jugular; he wanted to be sheathed inside that tight, soft ass, filling Naruto to the hilt. The blond wanted this too, if his hard arousal was any indication. Moaning and crying out, Naruto begged.

"Please, Sasuke. I need you to come inside me! Fuck me already! Ahhn!"

Unable to take it anymore, the Uchiha flipped open the restraints and shoved Naruto onto the bed he'd conveniently placed across the room. Positioning himself outside, he slid into that prepared entrance, instantly pulling out and slamming back in, gripping Naruto's cock to prevent him from having the best ejaculation of his life.

Wildly moving inside the other, he angled his thrusts, effectively abusing the blond's prostate and eliciting sounds from the male beneath him. Rapidly fucking, his eyes closed, face contorted with pleasure. This was the best sex he'd ever had by far – hard and rough.

"Ahh! AH-ah…there! Harder, faster...!"

Hearing Naruto beg like that made his cock harden beyond relief and he pumped the other as their rhythm became erratic, breathing in sync, breathy, lewd moans falling from their mouths, hisses echoing throughout the room.

With a grunt, Sasuke emptied his load inside the other, spurts of white ribbon falling from his erection and filling the other. Naruto felt himself tense, clamping down on the other's pale shaft, as he released his seed, cum trickling down his stomach.

Milking the other dry, Sasuke thrust long and hard, riding out the best orgasm of his life so far. With Naruto, there was always surprises, after all. Then, panting and breathing heavily, he slid out of the other and rolled to the side.

"That was…fucking…good. No pun intended."

"…Un-yeah…" The blond agreed, catching his breath, "You bastard. Teasing like that."

"You know you loved it." The raven's eyes smiled, hands snaking around the other's waist, spent.

"Shut up asshole, I'll get my revenge."

"Looking forward to it dobe, looking forward to it." Sasuke smirked as his lips sealed Naruto's with a kiss.

_Looking forward to it, indeed._

**End**

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a review to tell me your thoughts! I was thinking of writing a continuation on this 'revenge', any ideas? Requests? I've become a review addict, and I'm sure that's not good for my health... O.O

I'll see you all again soon~!


End file.
